


grips on your waist (you know that i don't play)

by frnndtorres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dacing, Grinding, M/M, morisco, not even gonna try and explain myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnndtorres/pseuds/frnndtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Wow, Morata, I haven't even sang to you yet and you're already falling at my feet.</em>"</p><p>or</p><p>the Real Madrid players are celebrating after winning La Undécima and a very drunk Isco decides to serenade Álvaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grips on your waist (you know that i don't play)

alright, so i wrote this while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSk_xOy6Bwc) song (the one isco sings) and for those of you who don't know spanish [here's](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/duele-el-coraz%C3%B3n-heart-hurts.html) the translation.

 

-

 

"Alvi! ÁLVARO!  _MORATA_!"

Álvaro turned around, his eyes took some time focusing on the sight in front of him: Sergio Ramos, his _captain_ , with his '#APorLaUndécima' shirt wrapped around his head, no pants, maneuvering a tray of what  _looked_ like tequila, but could've been pretty much anything else, in one hand.

He raised an eyebrow, as if questioning Sergio's presence. "What's up, _capi_?"

Sergio, like the rest of the team, was apparently to drunk to actually form coherent sentences, so the only thing Álvaro understood was something about Isco and dancing and...  _was it tequila?_ Anyway, he wasn't really given the time to process it as Sergio gripped the front of his shirt and promptly started dragging him across the makeshift dance floor on Cris's house where the 'We Won the Motherfucking Champions League Fuck Yeah' after party was being held at.

Álvaro couldn't really see where they were going until the space cleared and suddenly they were out by the pool area, were most, if not all, of his teammates were gathered around...  _oh god is that-_

"ISCO! ISCO! ISCO!" was what everyone was chanting and as he got closer, he could see why.

Right in front of him was Francisco Alarcón, down to his Real Madrid shorts, hair tousled beyond repair, eyes hazy and a bottle of-  _yes, that's tequila_ in hand. And yeah, Álvaro felt kind of bad for thinking this but  _ **fuck** what a time to be alive_.

Entranced by Isco's... everything and lost in his mind he almost fell when someone ( _and I'm sure it was Ramos you mother-_ ) pushed him forward. Surprisingly, Isco managed to wrap one arm around his waist, supporting Álvaro's body with his own so they were chest to chest, faces centimeters apart. And Álvaro was going crazy.

"Wow, Morata, I haven't even sang to you yet and you're already falling at my feet," Isco whispered, lips brushing his ear as he did so, and Álvaro could've  _sworn_  that it was intentional, but he couldn't help the blush creeping up his chest and all the way to his face.

He visibly gulped and slowly disentangled himself from Isco, taking a few steps back but bumping into someone in the process.

"Nu-uh, Mori. This is for you," he heard Cris laughing behind him and noticed that basically everyone on the Real Madrid team were now gathered around them in a circle, and all he could think was  _goddammit, Ramos_.

In that moment his brain decided to start processing what Isco had told him ( _wait, did he say "sang"?_ ) and that's when he saw the microphone that Isco had produced out of nowhere and was now tapping obnoxiously.

 _tap tap_ "Alright, alright, settle down!" he all but yelled into the microphone, making him wince, but working nonetheless. Not because people  _actually listened to Isco ever_ but because everyone was anxious as fuck to see what the hell was about to happen next. Even Álvaro himself.

"This soooong"-did Álvaro mention that Isco was slurring his words and- oh yeah, drunk of his ass?-"is for our dear, dear friend Alvarito!" He heard cheers all around him and rolled his eyes, just for the sake of doing something. The truth is by now he was already grasping at his sanity.

"Alright, I hope you like it- I  _know_ you'll like it. And, um- someone play the- Cris. Yeah, that one. Thanks."

And that's when the familiar tune started playing, the slow, catchy guitar riff and  _fuck_. Álvaro was all but screwed.

( _Isco you son of a bitch. You know that fucking song has been stuck in my head for ages._ )

 _"Solo en tu boca, yo quiero acabar, todos esos besos que te quiero dar_ ," Isco started singing slightly off-key and still slurring some words but  _god_. He was almost glaring at Álvaro, eyes burning with desire, alight with lust and want. His body slowly and seductively walking towards Álvaro, and each step he took made his heart make three backflips in a second, skip beats and beat erratically at the same time. Álvaro felt hot all over, his cheeks burning with embarrassment but his body with anticipation and  _longing_ for Isco's hands. Lips. All over him.

( _a mi no me importa que duermas con_   _el_ )

One more agonizingly slow step and now he was  _right in front of him_. Álvaro could see the sweat gathering on his forehead, glistening against his sun-kissed skin and he could hear his heavy breathing, somehow letting him know that maybe  _just maybe_ he was feeling the same.

" _Porque sé que sueñas con poderme ver Alvi qué vas a hacer, decídete pa' ver, si te quedas o te vas, si no, no me busques más_ ," he kept on singing.

(And  _no_. Álvaro didn't miss how he changed  _mujer_  for  _Alvi_.  _God he didn't_.)

The song changed it's tempo, a faster beat taking over and just like that Isco was backing away from him, the same teasing glint in his hazel eyes as he swayed his hips to the music, eyes closed, the microphone long forgotten somewhere on the floor as he started clapping his hands to the beat, everyone joining in and cheering him on, as if something big was about to happen.

And now, well now Álvaro didn't know if the alcohol he'd been ingesting since approximately 5:00 pm was making an appearance all at once or if it was the sight of Isco running his fingers through his sweaty hair that was getting him drunk. No, he didn't know but  _god did it feel good_.

 _(si te vas, yo también me voy_ )

Now Isco was back in front of him, invading his personal space in every sense of the word, but he'll be damned if he wasn't enjoying it. Isco smirked at him, dirty and hungry, before grasping his hips and forcefully pulling him against him and if Álvaro wasn't in love before he definitely was now.

" _Si me das, yo también te doy, mi amor_ ," and just  _that sentence_ , what it meant, had Álvaro losing all self-preservation and practically moaning against Isco, who grabbed his arms and placed them around his own neck.

"Come on, Alvi, let lose," he whispered, but this time his lips didn't leave his ear without a small nibble that had Álvaro's knees wobbling and his fingers grasping Isco's soft locks like they were his lifeline.

( _bailamos hasta las diez, hasta que duelan los pies_ )

Álvaro could hear everyone cheering and cat-calling around them but Isco singing ( _con el te duele el corazón, y conmigo te duelen los pies_ ) was too entrancing to focus on anything else. Isco moved one of his legs so it was between Álvaro's and one of his hands fell a little lower on his back, slightly brushing against his ass before settling on his hip under his shirt, the other wandering up his spine and finally grasping the small hairs on the back of his neck, tilting his head up so he was looking straight into Isco's eyes.

( _solo con un beso yo te haría acabar, ese sufrimiento que te hace llorar_ )

"What do you want, Isco?" he dared to ask, the music was still playing and they were still relentlessly grinding in front of all their friends.

Isco didn't answer at first, he simply kept smirking and singing like the asshole he was.

( _a_   _mí no me importa que vivas con el, porque se que mueres con poderme ver_ )

"Answer me, Isco. We've been dancing around this for months now." And now Álvaro was the one relating to the lyrics.

Isco rolled his eyes, "like you don't fucking know, Morata." Yes, he knew, but he wanted-- _needed_ \--to hear Isco say it.

"I don't," he whispered, but now a small smile was creeping up his face and Isco didn't miss it.

" _Alvi qué vas a hacer, decídete pa' ver, si te quedas o te vas, si no, no me busques más_."

"That's what I'm telling you, Isco."

( _si te vas yo también me voy_ )

He felt Isco's grip on his waist tightening, his face full of determination.

" _Si me das yo también te doy_ , Alvi," Isco told him, lips brushing against his own and Álvaro couldn't wait any longer. He lunged forward, teeth and lips clashing, but he didn't mind. Not at all. Isco was right there, pressed up against him, his hands kneading their way down his back and gripping his ass, earning a moan, making Isco bite hard on his bottom lip, tasting blood on his tongue. He felt Isco's tongue licking his abused lip, asking for entrance that Álvaro granted immediately, his body going almost numb at the feeling of Isco's tongue against his own, gripping the front of his shirt as if preventing him from moving.

Álvaro never wanted to stop, but he was this close to passing out and so he gripped Isco's hair harder, reluctantly separating their lips. He rested their foreheads together and looked at Isco, who's eyes were closed and nose was flaring, quick uneasy breaths leaving his mouth.

The song was finally coming to an end and he was slowly recovering his senses, noticing his teammates recording the whole thing.

"Cris told me he didn't mind if we used one of his rooms," Isco mumbled against his neck, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Álvaro couldn't help the low, throaty groan that left his lips when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh and desperately tried to get the words out.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know morata is currently playing for juventus but let's pretend.


End file.
